Lost and Found
by arineat
Summary: Hugo goes looking for his wand and finds something unexpected.


Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
Title: Lost and Found  
Author: **arineat**  
Beta: **digitallace**& **dysonrules**  
Pairing: James/Hugo  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: ~3400  
Status: One-shot; complete.  
Summary: Hugo goes looking for his wand and finds something else.  
Author's Note: This was -supposed- to be a drabble written based on this week's **hp_game_night** "Which HP charater is he" model (click to see his hotness). It turned into a one-shot of over 3K words. *shrug* What can I say? I have no self-control. I blame **dysonrules** for the pairing. Many thanks to her and my gorgeous **digitallace** for the beta *squishifies them*

Hugo cursed softly to himself as he patted the pockets of his cloak in search of his wand. He couldn't find it anywhere and after a thorough search of Grimmauld Place, he realized there was only one place it could be. James' room. Shifting from foot to foot, Hugo weighed his options. He could leave it until later tonight, but he was supposed to spend the day practicing spells for his practical N.E.W.T. examinations. The exams were only two weeks away and his mother was dogging his every spare moment, urging him to study.

It was Easter Hols and the entire family had gathered at his uncle's house in London to celebrate his cousin Victiore's wedding to Maximus Flint in a few days and his mother was running around like a madwoman helping with the final plans and preparations. Yet somehow, despite her heavy involvement with the wedding, she had still managed to make time to block out a schedule to tutor him, insisting that he make the most of his time. He was supposed to spend three hours with her this afternoon and Hugo had no doubt in his mind that his mother would go completely spare if he turned up without his wand.

On the other hand, he could sneak into James' room and find it himself and risk running into his cousin. Hugo bit his lip. It wasn't James' wrath he was concerned about, no, that he could handle. It was that last night, things seemed to have shifted between them. James and he had always been close; he was the one who taught Hugo to fly, the one Hugo went to when he had problems or questions, Hugo's hero. He was also the one Hugo had been in love with for the past two years. He knew it was wrong to fancy his cousin the way he did, but he couldn't help it; James was impossible not to love. What had started out as admiration had blossomed into a yearning so deep that it was all he could do to breathe at times. Not that James had seemed to notice. Until last night, that is.

They had been playing a game of Wizard's Chess and James had been losing spectacularly, as usual, when his leg had brushed Hugo's. That in itself wasn't unusual; they were constantly touching in harmless, affectionate ways and though the casual encounters never failed to set Hugo's cheeks blushing and his heart racing, James had never shown a reaction other than a friendly smile. What was unusual was the heat in James' eyes when Hugo looked up to see him watching him.

When James had finally moved, it was to shift closer, his gaze searching Hugo's for his reaction. Hugo hadn't been able to help the blush on his cheeks, nor was he able to stifle the slight hitch in his breath and the subtle shift of his body into James'. A triumphant light had entered his cousin's eyes then, a slow grin filled with promise gracing his lips as he leaned ever closer.

Hugo was certain that James had been about to kiss him when his mother had burst through the door with barely a knock, forcing the two men apart as she rambled on about Hugo's need for proper rest leading up to his exams. Hugo had leapt up and hurried out with only a quick, flustered glance back at James as he fled the room.

Biting his lip, Hugo debated both options for a moment longer before deciding that he'd rather face a bit of awkwardness with James than face the wrath of Hermione Granger-Weasley. Nodding, as if to reinforce his decision, Hugo made his way to James' room.

"James?" he called, knocking softly, but he received no answer. Brow furrowed, he tried again, and again was met with only silence.

Trying his luck, Hugo gripped the handle and turned, pushing the door open slowly as he poked his head into the room. A sigh of relief escaped him as he realized the room was empty. He stepped inside, hurrying as he tried to find his missing wand. A frown wrinkled his brow, his lips pouting slightly as he moved to the small table James and he had been sitting at the night before. His wand was nowhere to be found.

Deciding he must have dropped it at some point, Hugo slid to his hands and knees to search beneath the table.

"If you plan to be on your knees, Hugo, shouldn't you be over here?"

Hugo jumped at the familiar voice and tried to stand, letting out a heartfelt curse as the back of his head slammed into the underside of the table. Lifting a hand to his mop of curls to rub the sore spot, Hugo turned with a frown. The scathing retort that had been poised on the tip of his tongue died abruptly at the sight of James standing next to the door dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel slung low on his slender hips.

"I…" Hugo squeaked. His eyes felt wide enough to fall out of his head as he watched a bead of water slip down from James' hair to his neck, over a pert nipple, and down his torso to disappear into the towel.

"Something wrong, Hugo?" James asked, his voice deeper than usual and laced with something that had Hugo's eyes moving to his face.

What Hugo saw in James' gaze had his already-racing heart threatening to burst from his chest. A small playful smile tilted the edges of his full lips as he looked down at Hugo with amusement, an unmistakable heat burning in those sapphire blue eyes. Hugo's tongue flicked out to wet his dry lips, his trousers tightening unbearably as he watched James' eyes drop to his mouth and follow the motion with interest.

The silence was broken as James turned to shut the door, the sound of the lock sliding shut causing Hugo's erection to twitch with anticipation.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

Finally, Hugo found his voice. "I thought I left my wand in here," he answered, standing awkwardly, his hands crossed in front of his groin in an attempt to hide the hardness in his trousers. The movement seemed to have the opposite affect as it drew James' eyes down to the area.

"I see," James purred, gliding closer to Hugo. "I'm glad you lost it, then. It gives me a chance to finish what was interrupted last night."

Hugo's eyes widened, a hand flying up to tug nervously at the curls on the nape of his neck as he watched James close the last few feet of space between them. Hugo's gaze flitted about the room nervously as he contemplated running. He'd wanted James for years, but he was terrified about how it would change things between them. Would he still be able to talk to him? Did James want a relationship or was it something casual? Could he handle it if this was just casual? What would their parents think?

Hugo's internal self-interrogation ground to an sudden halt as James' hand cupped his chin and tilted his head up lightly to meet his gaze. That simple touch was enough to send shivers of excitement through Hugo, clearing his mind of all thoughts save those that centred around wanting more of James. Hugo trembled with want as James leaned in, his breath ghosting, hot and heady, across his lips; teasing him with the promise of a kiss.

"If you don't want this, tell me now," James whispered, his thumb stroking Hugo's bottom lip softly.

Hugo couldn't have spoken if he'd wanted to. Instead, he followed his pounding heart and closed the distance between them to lay a tentative kiss on James' mouth. The touch was soft as a butterfly's wings, and just as sweet; the barest brush of his lips against James'. Despite the innocence of it, the kiss had heat flooding Hugo's body, a gasp falling from him as his head swam with the scent and flavour of James.

James' hand slid from Hugo's chin to cup the back of his head, fingers threading through the curls at the base of his neck as he tilted his head and slowly deepened their kiss. Hugo opened his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as James' tongue traced his lip, gently begging entrance. His head was spinning as he tasted more of James, and Hugo couldn't help but press closer. Tiny sparks of electricity jolted through him at each and every slide of their lips, heat pooling pleasantly in his groin, pulsing delightfully. His hands moved to trace the hard planes of the dripping wet torso before him as his tongue danced languidly with James', drinking him deep.

With the touch of Hugo's hands on his skin, James' control seemed to break, and suddenly the kiss turned frantic, his fingers fisting in Hugo's hair as his other hand slipped beneath his shirt to stroke at the flesh beneath. Hugo shivered, a soft moan coming from him as he arched into the touch, trying to get as close to James as physically possible. James broke their kiss and moved back just enough to tear Hugo's shirt over his head in one swift motion, tossing the material negligently over his shoulder as he reclaimed Hugo's lips, their chests brushing together.

Hugo gasped at the slide of James' hot, damp skin against his, electricity and need flowing through him as he pressed closer. His hips thrust instinctively into James', a wanton sound escaping him as he ground his trapped erection against the terrycloth-covered one. James fairly growled at the motion, his hands moving to grip Hugo's arse to pull his hips closer, increasing the delicious friction.

Hugo's head fell back on a long, wordless moan as he rutted against his cousin, his hands slipping up to grip the back of James' neck as he fought to keep himself upright. He felt James smile against his lips and suddenly he was shifting them, pushing Hugo backward until the back of his knees hit the bed. Before he knew what was happening, Hugo was flat on his back with James stretched out on top of him kissing the life out of him yet again.

Hugo's legs found their way around James' hips as fingers grasped at the round, naked globes of his arse. When had the towel fallen off? Hugo could feel the heat of James' heavy erection burning through his trousers and suddenly all he wanted was to feel it deep inside of him. He pulled back from James' lips, panting harshly as the darker-haired man placed hot, open-mouthed kisses to his neck and torso.

"Fuck me, James," he breathed, his heart skipping a beat as those dark blue eyes shot up to meet his in surprise.

"Hugo…"

"If you ask me if I'm sure, I'll pummel you," Hugo threatened. "I've wanted you for over two years, James. I'm sure. Please?"

James smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him with what Hugo took as consent. Strong hands made their way down Hugo's torso, the light touches sending shivers of pleasure through him as they made their way down to unbutton his trousers. Lips followed the hands, kissing, licking and nibbling at him until Hugo was a writhing mass of heat and need. James took his time, something that Hugo both appreciated and lamented. The teasing touches were exquisite, yet maddening and soon Hugo was demanding more.

"Patience," James murmured against his skin with a deep chuckle that seemed to reverberate through Hugo's whole body. Finally, James slid his hands into the waistband of Hugo's trousers, his fingers wrapping around the throbbing length trapped within. After a moment of teasing, he hooked his fingers beneath the material of the Hugo's trousers and pants.

"Lift up."

Hugo didn't hesitate in lifting his hips, gasping as James slid the garments off in one swift movement, the material dragging torturously over his aching cock.

"Fuck, Hugo," James whispered.

Hugo lifted himself up on his forearms to look at him, his heart skipping a beat at the sheer, raw desire that lit James' eyes as he took in the sight of Hugo's naked body. A fierce blush spread over his face and neck, but Hugo didn't look away. Instead, he took James' momentary lapse in brain function to peek at the large thickness standing proudly from a nest of dark brown curls. It looked huge and for a moment Hugo felt worried. How the hell was _that _supposed to fit inside of him?

As if sensing Hugo's nervousness, James moved forward again, sliding between his legs to lay his body against his panicked cousin. All thoughts fled from his mind as Hugo revelled in the sensation of all that gloriously warm, tanned flesh meeting his. Wrapping his legs around James once more, Hugo thrust upwards, gasping as the velvet hardness of James' cock slid sensually against his own. He repeated the motion, his lips finding James' once more as he eagerly developed an awkward rhythm.

After a moment, James pulled back with a soft curse and a chuckle.

"Fuck, Hugo, if you keep that up I won't last."

Hugo stopped immediately. Now, more than ever, he wanted James inside of him. Filling him with that incredible thickness. Owning him completely.

Taking a shaky breath, James seemed to take a moment to compose himself before he kissed Hugo again. Before Hugo could get into the kiss, James was away again, moving down his body. Hugo lifted himself onto his forearms again, anticipation in his gaze as he watched James hover over his leaking prick. Sapphire eyes met his and held as James bent further to take the head into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Hugo cried out at the sight and feel of James' perfect lips around him. The dark head bobbed up and down over his lap, that wet heat engulfing his cock as James' tongue stroked the underside. It was all too much for Hugo and in mere moments he was crying out his release, his seed shooting into James' waiting mouth. He writhed as James' tongue cleaned his oversensitive cock, lapping at the tender flesh until Hugo was whimpering. Hugo watched through hooded eyes as James pulled back, tongue flicking out to catch a stray drop of his seed from his lip. The sight of it had his spent prick twitching with renewed interest.

"You are so gorgeous when you come," James murmured, his voice deep and laden with lust as he covered Hugo's torso with kisses, making his way back to his swollen lips. Hugo blushed at his words. James thought he was gorgeous. A dreamy smile formed on his face, only to be wiped away as James' lips met his, his tongue dipping in to taste him.

"Roll over," James ordered softly. "There's something I want to try."

Hugo obeyed without hesitation, eager for more of the sinful pleasures that only James could give him. He heard the bedsprings squeak as James shifted behind him, lifting up so that he could slip a plump pillow beneath his hips. Hugo bit his lip and fought not to blush as James' hands moved to cup his arse cheeks, spreading them wide to expose his twitching entrance.

"James, what are you…Fuck!" Hugo's words quickly died in his throat as James suddenly placed his mouth at his entrance and sucked at the puckered flesh. Bolts of pleasure shot through him as James set about completely unhinging him with lips, teeth and tongue.

Hugo was a whimpering mass of lust by the time James finally pulled back with a final sucking kiss. He whined at the loss of that mouth as he listened to James fumble around his bedside locker. His hips began to thrust down into the mattress as he sought to relieve the delicious ache in his renewed erection. An uncharacteristic growl came from Hugo as one of James' hands gripped his hip, stilling his rutting motion. The growl became a moan in the next moment as a slick finger swiftly entered his tongue-loosened hole. Hugo pressed back against the intrusion with fervour, eager for more. One finger just wasn't enough.

"Please," he begged incoherently, hoping that James would understand what he needed.

Within moments the lone finger withdrew briefly and a second was added, his skin burning slightly as James' digits probed his arse gently. The burn faded quickly and this time Hugo didn't even have to ask before James added a third finger, twisting them until he found something deep within him that had Hugo biting his fist to prevent himself from screaming his pleasure to the room.

"Now! Please now, James," Hugo pleaded desperately.

James pulled his fingers from him quickly, his hands gripping his hips and turning him roughly. Hugo lifted his legs, locking them around James' waist without needing to be told, his body shaking with need.

"Tell me if I hurt you," James murmured, his eyes boring into Hugo's.

Without giving him a chance to respond, James lined his slick cock up with Hugo's entrance and pressed forward slowly. Hugo couldn't stop the gasp of pain that escaped him as James slowly impaled him, filling him completely. He let out a breath as he felt the other man's heavy sac come to rest against his arse, trying desperately to relax.

"Alright?" James asked, pausing to give Hugo a moment to adjust. He brought a hand to stroke the flesh of his lower abdomen in soothing circles, his eyes searching him for any sign that he wanted to stop. The touch calmed Hugo and soon he found himself relaxing, the pain fading until all he could feel was a sense of fullness and the distant promise of pleasure.

"Yes. You can move," he said with a tentative thrust upwards. Hugo had a moment to enjoy the sight of James' eyes rolling back in his head before the older man took him at his word.

What began as slow, long, languid thrusts quickly dissolved into something far more primal and desperate and soon the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air, punctuated by moans and heartfelt oaths. James' name fell from Hugo's lips in a reverent chant as he neared his second peak, his body arching up for more and more, eager for all of James. Suddenly, James' angle changed and his cock was striking that magical spot inside of him again and again, sending Hugo's pleasure to new heights. The moment James' fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked, Hugo was lost.

"James!" Hugo shouted as his release was ripped from him, his body arching off the bed with the force of it.

James followed moments after with a shout of his name. Hugo trembled and shook as his cousin filled him with stream after stream of hot seed. Finally, after what seemed like ages, James collapsed onto him, his weight crushing him delightfully into the mattress. Shaky arms lifted to wrap around James, legs pulling him closer as his cock twitched, still buried deep inside.

"Wow," Hugo managed after a long silence.

"Mmm," came the mumbled reply from James, his face buried firmly in Hugo's neck.

Hugo smiled, his hand sinking into the other man's hair, using it to pull James' lips to his in a deep, probing kiss.

"Hugo?"

The sound of his mother's voice had Hugo and James freezing in place.

"Hugo, are you in there with James? You are supposed to be studying, young man!"

They flew apart as quickly as they could, James casting a whispered cleaning spell as they both scrambled into their clothes.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" Hugo called as he pulled his shirt on and buttoned his trousers.

"If you aren't downstairs in five minutes, so help me Hugo Weasley."

"I'm coming!" he repeated, heading for the door.

Just as he was about to reach for the handle, Hugo found himself turned and pressed up against the back of the door, and the breath being kissed from him.

James pulled back after a moment, his eyes shining with amusement and affection as he looked into Hugo's dazed eyes and pressed something into his hand.

"Don't forget your wand."


End file.
